Register and Policy
Registers are kept confidential, assuring that any skills revealed during the process are confidential, so they will only be known to the staff member in charge of your registration. When you write your unique skill in the specialties field of the form, it is a declaration of your intent to make that unique skill public and make use of it in competing requests. For example, if an adventurer possessed a unique skill that granted the ability to deal extra damage against certain species of monsters, such as Goblin Slayer or Dragon Slayer, the Guild would set up requests suitable for that skill and introduce appropriate clients to that adventurer. Guild Master of the Adventurers’ Guild can fraudulently promote Adventurers if demanded by a noble or royalty, as the system is not infallible due being run by people after all, so it was probably best not to rely too much on their confidentiality policy. Of course, there were some Guild Masters who managed their branches in a wholesome manner, but there were also those who did not. But if the adventurer wanted to keep the skill a secret, it would basically be sealed within the mind of the staff member. Policy changes Registering policies can change under a joint signature of a Feudal Lord and the Guild Master of the Guild headquarters, with it's rules being changed to, for example: under the joint signatures of Lord Belton and the Guild Master of Guild headquarters of the Hartner Duchy where children under the age of ten who have mixed blood, including blood of Vida’s races that originate from monsters, such as Lamias, Centaurs and Dhampirs, do not have the right to sit the examination, the system could be changed so that those same people people of mixed blood or age or for other reasons who couldn’t register as an adventurer in a Duchy, Empire or other Nations could. Adventurers’ Cards The identification documents of adventurers. They are made of a special metal-like substance, and they are the size of business cards on Earth. The name and current class of the adventurer is printed on the front. The back is usually blank, but it can also display the adventurer’s Attribute Values and skills if they wish. The first time the card is issued, there is no charge, but there is a fee to replace lost or damaged cards. The adventurers’ code Not breaking the laws of the region. Helping other adventurers when possible. Paying a penalty fee when failing to completely a request. These three rules are strictly adhered to. When they are violated, depending on the severity of the violation, adventurers face fines, class demotions, expulsion or even having a bounty put on their heads and arrested. There are even cases where requests are issued to hunt them down. Such cases would cause the nation to hunt them down as criminals as well. Adventurers’ social status Adventurers are generally self-employed professionals who are responsible for anything that happens in their line of work. However, their social status differs depending on the nation. This is because the degree of the nation’s reliance on adventurers for dealing with monsters and maintaining public order varies from nation to nation. There are records of large military nations existing in the past that used their own armies to exterminate monsters and keep the highways safe. The adventurers in such countries were treated like yakuza members. In the Bahn Gaia continent, on both the Amid Empire’s side and the Orbaume Kingdom’s side, there are not enough men available to do this. Adventurers are acknowledged as those who will fight in times of emergency and as those who defend the people from monsters, so the people rely on them. Higher-class adventurers are particularly well-respected. Of course, the largest factor determining an adventurer’s social status is his own everyday activities. Politically, they are ordinary people unless they hold a court rank, but adventurers of B-class or higher possess power that cannot be ignored and greater wealth than lower noblemen. There are differences between adventurers based on their class and past achievements, but they are considered to have some political influence. Because of this, the reality is that adventurers cannot stay uninvolved with politics as they climb through the classes. The Mirg Shield-Nation is an exception, as it has a custom of not hiring adventurers for large-scale military activities. This is because it has learned a bitter lesson from when large numbers of adventurers were once mobilized for war. This caused the monster-hunting within the nation to be neglected, causing a large monster rampage. However, it is merely a custom. Many exceptions are made for small numbers of adventurers to participate in some activities. Category:Adventurers Category:Explanation